Peter Petrelli
Summary Peter Petrelli is the younger son of Arthur and Angela Petrelli, and Nathan's brother, and worked as a common hospice nurse caring for Charles Deveaux while living in New York City. Peter appeared to his family as a hopeless dreamer, who believed he had a greater place in life than just saving one life at a time. He discovered he was an evolved human who had the ability to absorb and use the powers of other evolved humans, although this ability was stolen by his father. Peter used the formula and replaced it with a less potent ability. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically and with Telekinesis. At least 9-A with Pyrokinesis, Unknown with Electrical Manipulation, At least High 7-C with Induced Radioactivity, likely much higher | Varies depending on what power he replicates Name: ''' Peter Petrelli, 'The Exploding Man' '''Origin: Heroes Gender: Male Age: 29 Classification: Evolved Human, Paramedic, former Home Hospice nurse Powers and Abilities: |-|Original Power= Power Mimicry, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Limited Precognition, Flight, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 4), Regeneration (Low-Mid. Although this covers damage to the brain with the exception of a microscopic weak point), Telepathy, Invisibility, Telekinesis, Teleportation of himself and others, Time Manipulation (Includes Speeding/Slowing Time and Time Travel), Radiation Manipulation/Explosion Manipulation, Intangibility, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Information Analysis, (Has the power of 'intuitive aptitude', which allows him to be able to understand how an object or thing works by looking at it. He can even understand and replicate the abilities of other EVOs by looking at a specific spot in their brain), likely many other abilities (Has been exposed to numerous abilities, although he never demonstrated them), Resistance to Extreme Temperatures, Radiation, Disease Manipulation, and Poison Manipulation |-|Synthetic Power= Lost all his previous abilities due to being exposed to his father's power, Power Mimicry (Similar to his previous ability but only allows him to replicate one power at a time), Invisibility (The last known power he replicated). Other abilities he has replicated include Flight, Superhuman Strength, Heat Manipulation (Can lower the temperature of objects he touches), Mind Manipulation/Telepathy, Shapeshifting, Superhuman Speed, Enhanced Synesthesia (Can view waves of sound as if they were light on the visible spectrum), Teleportation/Time Manipulation, Healing, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 4)/Regeneration (Low-Mid), Limited Precognition, Earth Manipulation, and Telekinesis. However, he only ever used one of these abilities at a time. Attack Potency: Wall level physically (Mimicked Nikki Sanders' superhuman strength, which allowed her to rip people in half and tear off the door of an office safe with her bare hands), and with Telekinesis (Has the same ability as Sylar, who could stop and flip a moving bus and cut through steel), At least Small Building level with Pyrokinesis (He took his ability from Flint, whose fires were superior to Meredith. Her death destroyed a large part of a building and caused a large explosion. An alternate future version of Peter with the same power used it to clash with Sylar's Freezing), Unknown with Electrical Manipulation (Mimicked from Elle, who could user her ability to cause blackouts and overload the reactor of a floor of the Primatech Research Facility), At least Large Town level with Induced Radioacivity, likely much higher (His ability would have destroyed much of New York City and cleared clouds above it. An alternate future version of Sylar, using the same ability, destroyed the city of Costa Verde), a number of his powers ignore durability | Varies depending on what power he has Lifting Strength: Superhuman physically. Class 5 with Telekinesis (Should be comparable to Sylar, who could flip a bus) | Varies Striking Strength: Wall Class (Has the same ability as Nikki Sanders, who can rip people in half and tear open a steel door. Can also enhance his physical strikes with his Telekinesis) | Varies Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic with Superhuman Speed (Has the same ability as Daphne, who can go fast enough to counter Hiro's time-slowing powers. She could experience seconds as if they were hours with her ability, and could rapidly move from continent to continent in the amount of time it took for detectives to show up at Hiro's office) | Varies Durability: At least Wall level (Frequently exchanges attacks with the likes of Sylar and suffers no adverse effects from using his superhuman strength), Large Town level with explosion/heat resistances (Can survive being at the epicenter of his own explosions) Stamina: Extremely high due to regeneration. Has fought Sylar while going all out a number of times, and has continued to fight despite being on the verge of death Range: Over a dozen meters with Telekinesis, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Telepathy, Several Kilometers with Radiation Manipulation, Thousands of kilometers with teleportation Intelligence: Gifted, likely a Genius (He has the same ability as Sylar, which allows him to grasp and understand the complex biological and mechanical mechanisms within seconds of looking at an object. Understood how to fix a broken clock after looking at it once, and had the ability to figure out specific actions to take to avoid an outcome after visiting the future) Weaknesses: Suffers from a form of insanity similar to Sylar but to much less of a degree due to only recently acquiring his Intuitive Aptitude. A microscopic area of his brain disables his regeneration if hit, although he can resurrect at a later time if whatever hits the area is removed. He is not immune to the effects of the electricity he produces. His power, unlike Sylar's and Arthur's, doesn't allow him to immediately understand how to use a new power, although this weakness is largely not present as he gains mastery over his ability. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Emphatic Mimicry: Peter's original power. It allows him to reproduce the powers and abilities of other EVOs in his proximity by rearranging the structure of his own DNA. The level of mastery over the power Peter demonstrates when first mimicking it can vary greatly, although as he gained mastery over his own power he could master powers simply by being within several meters of another EVO. He formerly had to have a strong bond or emotional connection to the person whose powers he was replicating, although this is largely not present in later seasons. As of Dying of the Light, Peter lost this power among all the others he accumulated to his father. * Ability Replication: An artificial power Peter gained through injections of the Gemini Formula. It functions identically to his previous ability in that it lets him gain the abilities of other EVOs in his proximity, however he lost the ability to retain those powers. This means that whenever Peter replicates a power or set of powers, he loses whatever power he was previously replicating. Mimicked Powers: |-|Original Ability= Visions_events.jpg|Precognitive Dreaming Peter Flying.gif|Flight Powers_peter_channels_daddy_warbucks.jpg|Precognitive Painting Rapid Cellular Regeneration.gif|Rapid Cellular Regeneration Peter Invisibility.gif|Invisibility Powers_peter_tk_broom.jpg|Telekinesis Powers_peter_stops_taser.jpg|Space-Time Manipulation I_can't_control_it.jpg|Induced Radioactivity Peter_throws_Son.jpg|Enhanced Strength Powers_peter_phases_through_ropes.jpg|Phasing Blue_sword.jpg|Electrical Manipulation Powers_Peter_blue_fire.jpg|Pyrokinesis Powers_Peter_fix_the_Sylar_watch.jpg|Intuitive Aptitude * Precognitive Dreaming: The first ability he replicated, from his mother, Angela Petrelli. It allows him to have prophetic dreams that fortell events that will come to pass in the future. This included events like him gaining his brother's ability of flight as well as Peter's meeting Emma Coolidge. He can have some control over this ability if he is thinking of a particular person or event while falling asleep. The power is vulnerable to telepathic attacks; the user can be locked in a dream or nightmare they experience. * Flight: Mimicked from Nathan Petrelli, Peter's brother. Allows him free movement in the air at speeds that can break the sound barrier. The user of this ability is resistant to the effects of being in air of a lower density and the lower temperatures of the upper atmosphere, although it doesn't allow them to survive in the vacuum of space. * Precognitive Painting: Mimicked from Isaac Mendez. The user can enter a trance where they experience a vision of the future, and they proceed to paint an image of this event. Peter painted an image of the nuclear explosion in New York in the future as well as him gaining the ability of flight, as well as him and Noah meeting Ted at Kirby Plaza. * Rapid Cell Regeneration: Mimicked from Claire Bennet. Vastly increases the capacity for him to heal from injuries, disease, poisons, et cetera. Claire could regrow entire lost limbs, recover from severe damage and even removal of internal organs, and even from damage to the brain and nervous system given that a microscopic-sized portion of the brain isn't harmed. This can even resurrect the user if they are somehow killed or de-powered. * Telepathy: Mimicked from Matt Parkman. Gives him the ability to hear the thoughts of others and also analyse their memories. This includes visual and audio information from other people's minds once he gained Intuitive Aptitude. * Invisibility: Mimicked from Claude Rains. Allows the user to become wholly transparent, including small objects they touch and clothes they wear. It is one of Peter's more developed abilities; one he specifically trained with and one he typically starts with when entering combat, such as his skirmish with Sylar. * Telekinesis: Mimicked from Sylar. Gives him the ability to move objects with a thought. Sylar could use this ability to cut through solid metal and flip a van, although his force is initially weaker than Sylar's. After gaining Sylar's Intuitive Aptitude, his mastery over this ability and his frequency in using it became drastically more common, using it to stop and propel bullets, and pin down and cut apart people. * Space-Time Manipulation: Mimicked from Hiro Nakamura. Gives him the ability to freely move in space and time through teleportation and Time Travel. Said teleportation works across the entire planet, going across oceans and continents, and covers the far future and the far past, although he can only accurately use it for a number of years. He can also control the speed of time, drastically slowing it to the point where it appears that time has entirely stopped. * Induced Radioactivity: Mimicked from Ted Sprauge. One of the more potent abilities in the series. It allows Peter to produce high amounts of ionizing radiation from his hands, which drastically increases with emotional distress. Peter lacks control over this power in Season 1 and is highly reluctant to use it afterwards due to what it nearly did to New York City. This is because at its peak it allows him to produce explosions comparable to thermonuclear weapons. flattening entire cities. * Enhanced Strength: Mimicked from Nikki Sanders. Gives him superhuman physical characteristics in strength and durability. This includes feats such as quite literally ripping people in half, and using a parking meter as a melee weapon, casually fodderizing peak human soldiers. He is also unaffected by the strain his body should feel while using this strength, and can survive attacks from Sylar's telekinesis. * Phasing: Mimicked from D.L. Hawkins. Allows one to move through physical structures and attacks. Peter used this power to phase through ropes, a cell wall, and even used it while holding another person. D.L. Hawkins was also able to use this ability to instantly kill people through phasing into their head. * Electric Manipulation: Mimicked from Elle Bishop. His electricity has concussive force and can shatter/break physical objects, and it can be used to knock out groups of guards and power machines. Elle also demonstrated that it can be used to manipulate existing electricity. Unlike many other abilities, the user is not resistant to the electricity they produce, which can backfire significantly if they are wet. * Pyrokinesis: Mimicked from Flint. Can produce blue-hot flames from his hands, which are powerful enough to overcome the pyrokinetic powers of Meredith, who could cause an explosion that leveled a part of the Primatech Research Facility. Peter prepared his hands with fire before entering Future Sylar's house, although he hasn't used this ability in combat before. A future version of Peter used this power to directly counter Sylar's freezing abilities. * Intuitive Aptitude: Mimicked from Sylar. Sylar describes as the power to understand how things work and how to fix them if broken by simply observing them. This means that he can pick up concepts without the need for extensive education, and can be applied to both mechanical and biological systems. He can rapidly analyze human behavior and understand the complex interactions of cause and effect due to changes in the timeline, however the most potent application of this power is when it is used to understand how the abilities of other EVOs function. He can immediately deduce the powers of an opponent, and given time to either analyze the structure of their brain or emphatically connect with them, he can replicate their abilities (often to much greater skill/effect) and use them as his own. * Super Speed: Mimicked from Daphne Millbrook. Allowed him to match her in combat. Daphne could use this power to move fast enough to counter Hiro's time-slowing ability, run from Tokyo to Paris in the time it took for detectives to arrive at Hiro's office, and experience "seconds as hours". |-|Synthetic Ability= Peter_freezes_the_wall.jpg|Freezing Peter_impersonates_the_president.JPG|Shapeshifting Healing_touch_in_408_(1).JPG|Healing Touch * Flight: Replicated from Nathan Petrelli, Peter's brother. Allows him free movement in the air at speeds that can break the sound barrier. The user of this ability is resistant to the effects of being in air of a lower density and the lower temperatures of the upper atmosphere, although it doesn't allow them to survive in the vacuum of space. * Enhanced Strength: Replicated from an alternate future Mohinder Suresh. The title of this ability is misleading, as it grants him the absolute peak of human strength, durability, reflexes, speed, metal capabilities, senses, and immune system. He could easily rip off a car's door and fodderize a group of trained officials. * Freezing: Replicated from Tracy Strauss. Allows him to drastically lower the temperature of objects he touches. Note that Peter only replicated the original power Tracy had, and not her more developed abilities such as water mimicry. * Telepathy: Replicated from Matt Parkman. Gives him the ability to read the thoughts of others, and it appears that this also allows him to use some of the abilities Matt gained after mastering his power, such as controlling and manipulating the minds of others. Peter used this to put guards in a trance where they followed his commands. * Shapeshifting: Replicated from Sylar. Gives him the ability to change his appearance to another human's at will, given that he has a sample of their DNA. * Super Speed: Replicated from Edgar. While not as potent as the power demonstrated by Daphne, it still allows him to steal objects without those near it noticing, as well as speedblitz characters such as Tracy Strauss. * Enhanced Synesthesia: Replicated from Emma Coolige. Gives him the ability to view soundwaves as if they were light on the visible spectrum. * Space-Time Manipulation: Replicated from Hiro Nakamura. Gives him the ability to freely move in space and time through teleportation and Time Travel. Said teleportation works across the entire planet, going across oceans and continents, and covers the far future and the far past, although he can only accurately use it for a number of years. He can also control the speed of time, drastically slowing it to the point where it appears that time has entirely stopped or rapidly speeding it up to where hours pass like seconds. * Healing Touch: Replicated from Jeremy Gear. Gives Peter the ability to heal others with a touch of his hand, to a similar degree of Claire's ability. This included removing tumors with extensive contact, curing a man of paralysis, deep tissue wounds, and broken bones. However, using this ability drains Peter of his stamina, making him feel immensely tired. * Mental Manipulation: Replicated from René, otherwise known as The Hatian. Allows him to interfere with the thoughts of those near him including inducing comas, erasing memories, and blocking the powers and abilities of other EVOs. This also allows him to combat other telepaths/users of this ability. Using it to block multiple abilities is difficult and strains him. * Rapid Cell Regeneration: Replicated from Claire Bennet. Vastly increases the capacity for him to heal from injuries, disease, poisons, et cetera. Claire could regrow entire lost limbs, recover from severe damage and even removal of internal organs, and even from damage to the brain and nervous system given that a microscopic-sized portion of the brain isn't harmed. This can even resurrect the user if they are somehow killed or de-powered. * Precognitive Dreaming: Replicated from Angela Petrelli. It allows him to have prophetic dreams that fortell events that will come to pass in the future. This included events like him gaining his brother's ability of flight as well as Peter's meeting Emma Coolidge. He can have some control over this ability if he is thinking of a particular person or event while falling asleep. The power is vulnerable to telepathic attacks; the user can be locked in a dream or nightmare they experience. * Terrakinesis: Replicated from Samuel Sullivan gives him to manipulate quantities of earth, rock, and substances derived therein such as ink, with the scale of this ability increasing with the number of EVOs around him. This can range from causing localized sandstorms that can strip the flesh off of the likes of Sylar, causing large sinkholes and earthquakes, and manipulating the ink in tatoos in order to strangle people to death. * Telekinesis: Replicated from Morgan Perdue. Similar in fuction to Sylar's power, although the exact details that distinguish his variety of it is unknown. * Invisibility: Replicated from Claude Rains. Allows the user to become wholly transparent, including small objects they touch and clothes they wear. It is one of Peter's more developed abilities; one he specifically trained with and one he typically starts with when entering combat, such as his skirmish with Sylar. This is the last known ability he mimicked with his power. Key: Original Ability | Synthetic Ability Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Crazy Characters Category:Nurses Category:Glass Cannons Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Explosion Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Mind Users Category:Telepaths Category:Invisibility Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Radiation Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Heat Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Healers Category:BFR Users Category:Earth Users Category:Heroes (TV Series) Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Variable Tier Category:Speedsters